


Our Little Girl

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: One Drunken Night [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: One Drunken Night [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413142
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Our Little Girl

When you woke up, you panicked for a minute. You had no idea where you were, and there was a weight on your stomach. Looking to your side, you saw a sleeping Dean, his arm over you. That was surprising enough, but when you looked to the other side, there was a McDonald’s bag with a note.

_Dean told me to get you a cheeseburger. I wasn’t sure which one…so here’s a double cheeseburger, quarter pounder with cheese, and then a bacon cheeseburger. There’s also fries. Hopefully this is what my niece wants._

_-Sam_

You smiled softly to yourself. Shifting, Dean held you closer, making you chuckle. “Dean…” You said gently. He buried his face in your arm, not wanting to wake up. “Dean, I need to move.” Leaning over, you ran your fingers through his hair, finally getting him to move.

He finally registered that you were awake and grinned, sitting up. “Hey!”

Moving to sit up, you grabbed the bag and opened it. “When did you get to me?” You asked, glancing at him.

* * *

Dean explained what had happened, and you listened quietly while eating. The fact that he’d gone to Crowley was shocking. You were about to ask why he went to all that trouble when he beat you to it. “After I left you, I didn’t know if I was going about things the right way. The hunter in me was calling me an idiot for letting you live, but another part of me, the stronger part, was kicking me for leaving you and my kid unprotected. That I should have stayed.” You stared at him, no longer chewing. “And it’s my fault that they even got to you.”

Quickly finishing your bite, you shook your head. “I’m a demon, Dean. It was bound to happen.” You didn’t blame him. “I’ve never expected anything from you…”

“Either way.” He sighed. “I’m going back with you.”

“What?”

He shrugged. “I’m going back with you. I’ll sleep on the damn couch, but I’m gonna make damn sure this doesn’t happen again.”

You gave him a small smile. “I can’t ask you to do that. What about after she’s born? Or five years from now?” There was no way that he could always be there. “You’re a hunter. Go, be a hunter.”

* * *

He was more stubborn than you had thought was possible. The entire drive back to your apartment was the two of you going back and forth. Sam had wound up listening to music, blocking you out.

Of course, Dean won. Mainly because you figured he’d get bored in a couple weeks, and move on. There was no way that he would stay put for that long, sleeping on the couch, living with a demon. You didn’t hold him to anything when it came to your daughter. Especially with what she would be. How would she feel if he did stick around, and she knew that he killed demons. Hated them. What would that do to her self-esteem?

* * *

Days turned to weeks. Weeks into months. Dean never left. He worked odd jobs, helping out with what he could. Sam came and went, never staying in town more than a few days. The two of you weren’t exactly friends, but got along well enough.

As your due date neared, Dean insisted that Sam stay in town. Something told him that when you gave birth, he’d be needed. You told him he was overreacting, that things would be fine. Women gave birth all the time.

What you didn’t see was how Dean looked at you. He no longer saw the demon, he saw you- the mother of his unborn daughter. He caught himself watching you with a smile on his face, only to look away when he thought he’d be seen.

You were 38 weeks when you went into labor. Going into a local hospital wasn’t exactly possible, so you’d be giving birth at home. Not your ideal setting, but it would have to do. Sam read as much as he could online while Dean did anything to make you more comfortable.

He held your hand as you were on your side in bed, his other hand brushing through your hair. You gave him a small smile between contractions. “Thank you.” You told him.

“Don’t mention it, sweetheart.” He smiled back. “Focus on having our little girl.” Hearing that, your heart swelled. You remembered every feeling about motherhood from when you were human, and teared up. “Squeeze my hand if you have to. I can always get a cast.” He chuckled.

* * *

It felt like an eternity before you could push. Dean was behind you, your hands in his as Sam was ready to help deliver Joslin. “You’re doing great, Y/N.” Dean would tell you gently every now and then.

You focused on his voice as opposed to the feeling between your legs. It helped you a bit. Your head went back to his shoulder, your breathing heavy when her cries filled the air. Sam smiled up at the two of you. “You have a healthy baby girl.” He told the two of you. Quickly, he did what needed to be done, wanting to get her into your arms.

Dean stroked her cheek gently as you held her close to your chest, tears on your cheeks. “She’s perfect.” Dean kissed the back of your head with a smile.

“What are we, Dean?” You asked softly. “It feels like something’s changed.” Shifting, you looked at him.

“We’re parents, we’ll figure out the rest.” He assured you, which was a perfect answer to you.

Your gaze when back to the tiny bundle. “Parents.”

* * *

Sam left the two of you to adjust to parenthood, calling every few days. He’d update you on whatever case he was on, and Dean would brag about Joslin. The two of you shifted from whatever you had been, to being together. Every night you’d crawl into bed next to him, your head on his chest.

Joslin slept in her crib in her room, both doors cracked. It worked well when you and Dean started sleeping together, not worrying about waking her. She had been sleeping in there since she was two months old.

When she was almost six months, you slept straight through the night, and it didn’t hit you right away when you woke up. Jumping out of bed, you ran to her room, as she hadn’t ever slept straight through. “Dean!” You cried out, making him come running.

“What?” He asked, half asleep.

You turned to look at him. “Where’s Joslin?”

Dean rushed in past you, looking into an empty crib, save for a note where she had been laying.

_Thank you for the most powerful child I could hope to raise._

_-Crowley  
_


End file.
